


Cancellation Consolation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee isn’t pleased to hear that Ryo has cancelled their restaurant reservation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #422: Cancelled at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“You cancelled our reservation?” Dee sounded scandalised. “Why’d you go and do that? Don’t you know how hard it is to get a table there? They’re booked literally months in advance!”

Folding his arms over his chest, Ryo fixed Dee with a stern glare. “I’m well aware of that, but I wasn’t about to go alone, it wouldn’t have been the same. Look at you! Our reservation was for this Friday, that’s just two days away, and you’re in no fit state to go anywhere for at least the next week. I just spoke with your doctor and he said you’re not even being considered for discharge until Monday.”

”Oh yeah? We’ll just see about that! I feel fine, there’s no reason for me to be takin’ up a bed! I wanna talk to this so-called doctor myself!” Dee said hotly, pushing himself up off the pillows and immediately collapsing back against them again with a groan. Okay, maybe not right now, but in a bit. No way do I need to stay here for a whole week.”

“Dee, you were shot!”

“You think I don’t know that? I was there! ‘Sides, it’s not the first time! Took one right through my leg a couple years back, then there was that ricochet to the ass last year. It’s practically an annual event!”

Ryo winced. “Don’t talk like that, Dee. Please! It’s not funny. I thought I was going to lose you!”

Seeing the anguish in his lover’s eyes sobered Dee immediately. “Sorry, babe.” He hadn’t meant to upset Ryo, just the opposite. “But I’m okay, honest!” He laid his hand over the wound in his belly. “It didn’t hit anything vital, the only reason they’re makin’ such a fuss is because they wanna make sure there’s no infection from anything the bullet took in with it.”

“And you should listen to them, they know what they’re talking about; infected wounds can be serious. It’ll be a few days before they’re sure nothing got missed when they operated.”

Dee sighed. “I know, but this sucks. I was really lookin’ forward to takin’ you to dinner to celebrate your birthday.”

“I know, so was I, but it’s not so bad, we won’t be missing out or anything. The manager was very nice about it when I explained the situation. He’d just had another booking fall through for the beginning of next month, so he’s switched our reservation to then. We’ll still get that celebratory dinner, just a bit later than planned.”

Green eyes brightened at that and Dee smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me that right off, you dope?”

“I tried, but you wouldn’t let me get a word in.”

“Yeah, sorry, I guess I might’ve overreacted.”

“Just a bit,” Ryo agreed with a fond smile. He sat down carefully on the edge of the hospital bed. “Nice as I’m sure it will be, dinner at a fancy restaurant isn’t all that important though. All that really matters to me is you.”

The End


End file.
